Dreams
by Schmoo999
Summary: Elizabeth Dreams, Jack visits.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

by Schmoo

Chapter 1

The dreams started a few days after the Kraken dragged Jack and the Pearl down to the unknown depths of the ocean.

Elizabeth felt guilty about the role she played in it but would not have changed a thing she had done. But one balmy night she nodded off curled into Will's arms with a feeling of being safe and home and it started. She woke to find herself no longer sharing the pallet with Will, no longer in one of the many crumbling houses in Tia Dalma's swamp but on board the Black Pearl, the damage from the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken inflicted upon her all gone. She was laying in the bed in the Captain's Quarter's.

"I am dreaming..." she murmured. But the ship was in sharp clear focus. It was so vivid to be just a dream. She then noticed the arm around her waist holding her in much the same way Will's was earlier.

This cannot being anything but a dream for the hand at her waist, tanned and beringed belongs to a man that she is going to the ends of the world and beyond to fetch back. She tries to sit up but suddenly the arm tightens its hold keeping her down. Elizabeth notices the huge carved bed that she is laying in and that the mattress is surprisingly soft. But the thought drifts through her mind that she can make anything rich, soft, and the best since this was nothing but a dream. The wood of the bed is made of rich and dark wood with cavorting mermaids intricately craved into the posts winding its way up to the ceiling of the cabin.

"Jack, let me up." Elizabeth demanded.

He suddenly rolls on top of her and grinning at her pulls her arms above her head. He grins at her, a hard light in his eyes and gold teeth glinting.

"I don't think so love. I have been alone for a bit and feeling the need for a bit of company and you owe me for that trick you pulled Lizzie love. "

"Jack, I---" Elizabeth found herself being kissed, hard. His lips still tasted of the sun and of cinnamon, hot. They were chapped and rough against hers. He licked along her lips and nipped at it, she moaned and opened her mouth to his. Their legs entwined together and Elizabeth could feel the rough texture of the hair on his brushing against hers. She jerked her mouth free.

"We're naked!" She shrieked.

"Well, darlin'...isn't this a dream, not real?" Jack smirked at her and all Elizabeth wanted to was smack it right off of him. She struggled to free her arms but he let his full weight drop on her.

"But I would never dream this." She gasped.

"I think the lady is complaining as well as outright lying." Jack whispered in her ear and started skimming down her side, gooseflesh following the trail his fingers left. He grabbed her earlobe between her teeth and gently bit down. Elizabeth moaned low in her throat and arched up into him. She could feel his hair and the charms woven into them brushing against her face.

He nuzzled against her neck and in a rough dark whisper started to tell her what he wanted to do to her. That he deserved some payback for her actions and that it was useless to fight it.

"I can see into your soul Lizzie. I know you love Will...but you want this just as well as I do. You are pirate through and through." He spread her thighs and Elizabeth knew it was only a matter of seconds before he could feel the dampness gathered there. She fought against the dream and sleep she was in with everything, telling herself to swim through the layers of the sleep that held her captive.

Elizabeth jerked awake with a gasp, panting. Will stirred and tightened his hold on her. She looked out into the darkness and heard the noised of the swamp at night. She was no longer on the Pearl, no longer naked, no longer with Jack. Tears started to run down her face.

It was a dream wasn't it? She shivered and pulled the thin blanket around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams

by Schmoo

Chapter 2

Elizabeth spent most of the night dozing off and on after waking from the vivid dream of her and Jack in bed. When she woke the next morning it felt like her head was full of cotton. She was tired and peevish to everyone around her. Elizabeth finally gave up trying to do anything remotely useful and just curled up in a hammock that had piles of moldering pillows and blankets that smelled faintly of damp and mildew. Listening to the noises of the swamp made her drowsy. She dozed and dreamt...again.

Elizabeth found herself standing at the rail of the Pearl...the ship was surround by deep indigo blue water as far as the eye could see, it was like glass, slick and smooth. No waves or movements marred the perfect surface. The Black Pearl was still, her sails hung limp, no birds, no waves, no creaking of wood moving through the waves and motion of the ocean and no wind blowing through her hair. It was otherworldly and unnerving.

She never felt his presence behind her. Just his touch on her arm and Elizabeth jumped with a scream, whirling around. Jack was standing there in the clothes she last saw him when she shackled him to the Pearl...but everything was black.

He didn't look happy or pleased to see her. Elizabeth looked down and saw that she was in a night shift but it too was all in black. No color and as a result they looked as moving parts of the ship.

Jack didn't say anything, just walked right up to her, crowded her against the railing of the ship, placing both hands around her, trapping her, and cutting off any chance for escape.

"I could just finish what we started love. Throw up that somewhat inciting garment over your head...bend you over..."

Elizabeth shoved at him and glared, furious at no greeting and being treated like a villain in a bad play. She wanted to know why these dreams that didn't seem like dreams kept happening. "How is this possible?" She turned to look out at the uncanny sea spread before the Pearl.

Jack let her loose and stood beside her looking out at the view.

"It is the beyond love, the world I am trapped in after you left me for the Kraken to devour. This is one of the many realms that the Pearl and I are now allowed to move in."

Elizabeth looked over at him with sorrow in her heart and eyes over the fate he has suffered. "Jack..."

"Pirates are never sorry for their actions love. Anyway, I figure we are somehow connected sweeting, through your very actions, the kiss you bestowed on me and through the Pearl. "

Jack leaned into her, playing with her hair as he spoke. "I knew I wasn't leaving her to go back to the depths alone Lizzie. But your kiss was an added bonus though." He fell silent lost in his thoughts. The silence of the world in which they found themselves suffocating.

"I love Will!" Elizabeth blurted out. "I have and always loved him. He is my everything." She looked Jack. "No one can have two loves, it is just not done. It is not right." She trailed off alarmed at the knowing look in Jack's eyes.

He crowded her into the rail, trailing his rough fingers tips across her cheek. "Of course you do Lizzie, but remember, Pirates do anything they want." He kissed her, hard, crashing his lips to hers. Trying to punish her for her past behavior. She surrendered herself to him, to her passion for this pirate that despite her love for Will would never die.

Jack swept her up into his arms, walking with long strides to the Captain's Quarters. Elizabeth tried to mount a protest but Jack shook her once and she fell silent.  
"This is a dream sweeting, nothing to feel guilty for, savvy? You are not really here and I am a dead man. "

Elizabeth gave up and gave in to what the hidden parts of her heart and soul wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled the crook where it joined his shoulder. Dream this was not but what it was she would think about it later and deal with it. Right now this was the best way Elizabeth knew of to make amends for her earlier actions.

Jack kick the doors to the cabin shut behind them. They became lost in only each other for a time, unnoticed a huge seagull landed on the main deck of the Black Pearl. Hopping and cocking its head listening to the sounds of two lost beings coming together as one. It squawked once and flew off and over the endless indigo silent ocean.

Back in Tia Dalma's swamp, Elizabeth was deeply asleep in the hammock. Breathy sighs and twitches escaped from her but no one was around to notice when she breathless said one word, "Jack."


End file.
